A Twist of Fate
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: When Senna, a student at the Soul Reaper Academy, kills rougue Captain Aizen while visiting her older brother at the Seireitei, things take on an unexpected turn of events. She meets a certain red haired someone and takes on some unexpected enemies...
1. Prologue

Prologue

His blood splattered the floor… And there I stood holding my zanpakuto, dripping with his blood. From his position on the ground, he looked up at me, wheezing with his last breaths.

"I didn't think… that you…were so strong…I thought I could have…killed you...easily, Senna…" Aizen whispered, voice becoming hoarse and head flopping onto the ground in an ever growing pool of blood. Rogue Captain Aizen Sosuke was dead. I had killed a captain, someone far more superior than me. Even though I was still a student at the Soul Reaper Academy. My sword dropped from my hands and clattered to the floor, next to his body. I sensed their spiritual pressure before I saw them. Turning around I saw Lt. Renji Abarai and the Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"You there! State your name and squad." Captain Hitsugaya said pulling out his zanpakuto and pointing it at me, as Lt. Abarai did the same. I looked at them fear in my eyes, my body refusing to move, refusing to do anything but tremble.

"I…I'm Senna Shiba, Sir. A-and I'm just a student at the Soul Reaper Academy." I managed to say. Captain Hitsugaya looked at me and then to Captain Aizen's body behind me.

"Lt. Abarai. Take this student to Captain Yamamoto's barracks. He'll want to question what happened here…I'll clean up the mess." He said, sheathing his zanpakuto. Lt. Abarai nodded and sheathed his zanpakuto as well, walking over to me.

"Well, runt. Let's go." He said, grabbing my arm and hauling me away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I awaited my questioning, I sat in the Squad 1 Captain's barracks. Lt. Abarai pacing in front of me.

"Did you really kill Captain Aizen?" he asked quietly. I said nothing, just stared at the steam rising off the cup of hot tea that he had given me. He stared at me taking in my ripped, blood soaked Soul Reaper Academy uniform.

"Are you hurt, did you sustain any injuries?" he asked, looking me up and down. I nodded, feeling the wounds on my arm and back throb with loss of blood and pain.

"You should probably let me take a look at them then." He said, walking towards me. I shook my head, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, they can wait. I should probably speak to the Captain first…" I said, as the doors slid open. We both looked at the man walking in, and I marveled at sensing his immense spiritual pressure.

"Captain Yamamoto." Lieutenant Abarai said, bowing. I set the cup of tea down and stood up quickly, bowing and almost falling over.

"No need to bow, Miss Shiba. I understand that you are the younger sister of Kaien Shiba. Would you care to explain what you were doing here before you encountered Captain Aizen?" Captain Yamamoto asked me. I managed to sit down again, folding my hands in my lap to ignore the pain of my wounds.

"I had been leaving the Soul Society from visiting my brother, when Captain Aizen confronted me. He then attacked me; luckily I had my zanpakuto and fought back. His wanted poster had been in the Academy for a few weeks, so I knew that he had gone rogue…" I said quietly. Captain Yamamoto sat at his desk and began writing.

"And when you fought him, did he cut you with his zanpakuto?" he asked, still writing. I hesitated.

"No…" I said. Captain Yamamoto looked up as Lt. Abarai looked at me.

"One last question. Did you in fact kill Captain Aizen?" he asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Yes, sir. I did kill him." I said, visions of Captain Aizen's final moments as we fought flashing in my eyes as I fell to the floor, passing out from my injuries.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, I saw morning light streaming through a window. My body felt heavy and my vision was slightly blurred, and I didn't know where I was.

"She's waking up, Lt. Abarai!" someone yelled. I tried to sit up but something was keeping me down. I looked down at my body and realized that I was strapped to the cot with restraints.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, looking around. I saw Lt. Abarai walking towards me and sighed.

"You were restrained because you kept fighting against treatment, even while you were unconscious." He said in amusement.

"Oh…well I'm awake now so can you un-restrain me please, Lt. Abarai?" I asked. Lt. Abarai laughed slightly and took off the restraints.

"Call me Renji. I am, after all only a year or two older than you so there's no need to be so formal." He said. I nodded and sat up, groaning.

"You need to lay down, Senna. You're still healing, and you could re-open your wounds. You should have let me look at your wounds earlier; Aizen almost hit your spine and came close to severing your arm. I'm surprised you could even stand after that." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder gently to push me back into a laying position. I shrugged off his hand and swung my legs over the side of the cot.

"I'm in the Squad 4 barracks right?" I asked. Renji nodded.

"Yeah, Captain Yamamoto ordered me to bring you here after you passed out last night." He said, as I looked around the room.

"What did they decide to do with me…since an Academy student killed Captain Aizen and not a ranked soul reaper like you?" I asked. Renji looked at me for a moment, before replying.

"My captain, Captain Kuchiki, was killed by Aizen. I was Captain Kuchiki's lieutenant so I will be moving up as the newly appointed captain of Squad 6 seeing as I have all the requirements and recommendations… and because a student took on a soul reaper at a Captain's status, you have been appointed as my lieutenant because you have shown that you are well deserving of it, that you have the skills…but only if you wouldn't mind missing another year at the Academy and being put into battles…" he said, laughing a little. I looked at him, my mouth gaping.

"What do you mean! You mean they appointed ME as a lieutenant? Are they crazy! I'm only a student; I can't possibly be a Lieutenant!" I said, panting a little. Renji looked at me seriously.

"Stop freaking out, Senna. You have the skills to be a lieutenant and any knowledge you need to gain will be provided to you. Captains and Lieutenants, along with their squads, are like family. So if you need help or something, ask one of them ok? You'll be fine." He said, smiling reassuringly. I looked at him and forced a smile.

"But what about my things at the Academy? And my zanpakuto? Where's my zanpakuto?" I said. Renji reached over me on the windowsill and hand me my zanpakuto, safely in its sheath. I sighed and tied it at my waist.

"Thanks." I said, standing up. I was speechless for a little bit, seeing that Renji was so tall. I was broken out of my speechlessness by a crash.

"No! You can't go in there Lieutenant! Miss Senna isn't fully healed yet!" said what I assumed was a squad 4 member, before the door was thrown open.

"Senna? Are you alright? I heard what happened and came as soon as Captain Ukitake said I could." Kaien, my older brother, exclaimed before gathering me in a bear hug. I winced and tried to squirm away.

"Kaien, I do believe you're hurting her wounds." Renji said, amusedly. Kaien pulled away gently.

"I'm sorry, Senna. So, you get to be a lieutenant now huh? You lucky duck." He said, smiling. I smiled back and stretched lightly.

"Well, I'd like to meet the other lieutenants and captains. So I know who I can befriend and who I need to stay away from." I said, turning to Renji. He nodded.

"Then let's go, Lieutenant. I'm sure they're in their barracks right now." He said, looking to Kaien. Kaien nodded and ran out the door. I looked at Renji.

"Where's Kaien going?" I asked him curiously.


End file.
